Sunset
by MelancholicMistress
Summary: Japan wants to save his fellow siblings and neighbors in the hands of the brutal and selfish Westerners. What he doesn't know is he's turning just like them. Will he save his loved ones or will he be aiming for world domination? An Imperial Japan story.
1. Chapter 1

**Imperial Japan. Because I can't find anything to my liking so I made one myself.**

**This is a serious genre. No Yaoi and pairings. No OCs too (so I won't include the Colonized countries because I don't want my characters to conflict when Himaruya finally had their designs but they will be mentioned so don't worry). Mostly headcanons and forgive me if some went out of character; this is a Dark!Hetalia fanfic so I guess it can't be helped when they turned serious.**

**Lastly, Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Story doesn't affect any real countries, events and places. This is Fanfiction!**

**That's all, enjoy the first chapter of Sunset ^_^ I'll be happy to receive any comments, suggestions and critiques.**

* * *

_-Prologue-_

Blood sputtered in the white-tiled floor, staining its pureness. This was followed by a scream which broke the peaceful afternoon of everyone inside the Imperial house.

"Sensei!" cries echoed as soon as the scream subsided. Someone's quick footsteps tapped in the floor as he run towards the huge door where the screams were. As he opened the huge oak door, which had dragon carvings, his eyes caught the people surrounding in the centre of the room. He knew something is wrong; his heart's beating quickly like it will pull out on its own. There was no commotion inside except frozen faces that were shocked by the happenings. He took a step forward, trying to move away from the door and trying to know what the screams are about.

"W-what is going on?" he asked with his shaking voice. He then caught familiar faces and was about to walk forward towards them when he saw bloodstains on the floor. He stopped, his eyes growing wide in terror as he remained looking at the person kneeling, covered in blood. His back had this fresh slash wound running from his right shoulder to the left part of his waist. Blood was still oozing out from the open cut as he hugs himself, enduring the pain.

"W-what? Ani-" he turned at the man who was standing beside the wounded. He was holding a katana which was dyed in red crimson blood, so does his white uniform which he remembers was so very neat from the last time he saw it. He has this dull, sullen look as he stared down towards his victim.

The man in white slashed his sword in the air, throwing more blood stains on the floor, before putting it back in its sheath. His face remained calm but you could see the fury in his eyes and it was somewhat red as it reflects the blood in the floor. Still, the person by the door run towards the wounded man, passing through him and his deathly glare which made the others remain in their position. The man soaked in blood was clutching his back and his face is in pain as he groans. A woman was beside him and was crying. She was muttering 'teacher' over and over.

Shiver run down his spine as he reached them. He knew them all; they were all very close to him. Why did this happen? Hurting each other even though they would call each other brothers!

He was hysterical as he gazed at his brother; he cannot absorb the situation that his brother was attacked from the back. No words were coming to his head. He kneeled down on the floor, clutching his wrist and gritting his teeth. He can't stop his tears as it flows down through his cheeks and to his chin. He can't take these emotions anymore. He needs to let it out. He needs to scream. He needs to…

"ANNNIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_XX-OO- Meiji Period_

"They are a threat for peace" words escaped Japan's lips as he sat down on the Tatami floor. He loosens his tie, since he's wearing a western suit. He let out a heavy sigh before continuing.

"Not only that but it also affects our relationships with the other nations. I could even remember the pre-colonial times. Do you remember? We were harmoniously trading with the other Asian nations" A smile crept on Japan's face as his mind travels back in time. South Korea, who was sitting across the table ever since, tilted his head as the older nation whines over certain things he has a hard time guessing.

"Are you talking about the other countries?" the young Korean asked before purring green tea in a cup and places it in front of his senior.

"The Western Colonizers, to be exact. Almost everyone around us was colonized by Europeans" Japan sipped at the cup but he barely drank the tea. "And worse, I heard most were being treated cruelly" he clenched the tea cup as his eyebrows furrowed. South Korea remained quiet on his seat. Yes, he felt bad for the others for he knows what they are going on through but what could he do? After all, he's in the same situation, just not brutally.

"Tell me, Korea; are they a threat for peace?" Japan suddenly asked, making South Korea jolt. Why is he asking him that right now? Wasn't he the oldest so he should know the answers? But, what if he's asking for his opinions? Well, that could be it; he could finally tell him what's in his mind.

"I guess… Yes. Taking the freedom of the nations and treating them unequally? I know that one day they would stand up and fight for their rights" Korea stopped but it seems that Japan's interested of his answer so he continued "It might lead to war if the colonizer won't accept the nation's freedom. Pride is a strong enemy of one's self, after all"

Japan's shoulders fell and showed an 'I-see' look. South Korea knew a lot of things are going in his mind. There was a long silence and Korea was about to start another conversation when Japan started first.

"We don't need them" Japan mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"The Western countries! The Easterners doesn't need those prideful nations to look after them" Japan's eyes brighten up but Korea felt like there's something wrong with it "Asia should only stand together and won't need those selfish Europeans who only think of their selves. " Japan was now kneeling, talking to the air; his voice beaming with hope. South Korea wants to join him too, but what is this feeling? Why does it seem it's a bad idea?

"And we will save them! We will help them have their freedom, Korea! And I know what to do first: We'll tell China about our plan. Wasn't he trading with the European nations? We will use him to make peaceful agreements!" contented, Japan excused himself to prepare. South Korea was left in the room, surprised at how his senior acted. The Japan he knows who is stoic and reserved had suddenly showed a side which Korea doesn't know if it's either for the best or not.

"We will know if he's serious or not, then" he muttered to himself before he stood up and also left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gwaaah! Writing this chapter is like debating with myself! It's a not so good chapter but it gives clues, I guess. But I think it's leading into something… hmmm…**  
**We'll know soon.. ;)**  
**Notes at the end of the chapter for clarifications.**  
**Please tell me if there were any errors in this chapter.**  
**Ty.**

_**-Edited the typos, misspells, and errors-**_

* * *

"Where are we actually going, Japan?", The young Taiwan asked, sitting inside the carriage as they finally arrived in the Mainland. Their journey from Japan had taken two days but the girl never tried to ask where their destination or the reasons why they need to sail since he's busy and a bit agitated during the trip. She had been asking Korea a few times but the young male nation will just keep smiling and told her she'll found out when they arrive. Now that they did, she still has no idea of their travels. She felt nostalgic when they stepped onto the harbor but still nothing comes into her head.

"We are heading to China's house, Formosa" Japan answered with a wry smile.

"Sensei?!" Taiwan uttered "We are at Sensei's right now?" she cried in joy and turned at Korea who was just laughing. "You should have told me so, Korea!"

"I want to remain it a secret until we reach there but Japan's being a killjoy" whined South Korea while Japan just chuckled.

"It has been a while since I've been here. The place kind of changed a bit, no?", Taiwan said, her smile never leaving her face.

Korea suddenly jokingly exclaimed, "Of course! Aniki's getting so old that a lot of countries' attacking him!" The jolly mood suddenly stopped because of what he said. Taiwan shot a deathly glare at him after pinching his leg. Korea quickly covered his mouth and looked at Japan. Fortunately, Japan doesn't seem to care and just smiled at them. Both the young nations sighed in relief. They know that they shouldn't talk about these things in front of their brothers; especially Japan.

And now, the atmosphere turned awkward. The three never started any conversation until they reached the Imperial house where China lives.

"Aniki!" "Sensei!" cried the two as soon as they went out of the carriage. China, who was standing by the wide porch, was in complete surprise seeing the unexpected visitors. The two run towards him before hugging the older nation. "Korea! Taiwan!" China muttered in happiness "It's unfair no one told me about you guys coming! All I got as a message was a meeting!"

"I made sure this would be a surprise for everyone" the three turned at Japan who just came out of the vehicle. "It's good to see you, China-san", he greeted as he bowed.

"It's good to see you too, Japan!" China greeted back with a smile. "You guys, you should still have told me! I could have prepared a more festive welcome! We could have a celebration!"

"It would be greatly appreciated but that is not the main reason why we came here" Japan walked forwards, his hands held together in front. "We need to talk about my plan"

.

"Treaty, you say?" China could only ask after hearing Japan's ideas. He was a bit astounded of his plans but the older nation was still confused on why the island nation had suddenly thought that up.

"Just like what I said, China-san, I would like to propose that especially to the Western colonizers and empires." Japan briefly answered and waited for more questions from China.

The two are sitting in a huge table in a closed-space room. Both South Korea and Taiwan were sitting in the far edge. They have to be in the meeting as witnesses since this is a secret meeting.

"But Japan, I appreciate your concern to our fellow nations but, why do I need to be involved?", China asked once again.

Japan smiled and answered "You do trade with the other nations in the West. You have connections. Don't you think that by starting from you, we could stop them from coming to Asia? I am even planning to go back into iso-"

"Wait, No!"

Japan was stopped with China's objection. He was a bit surprised, not expecting for him to disagree.

"Japan, that's absurd. You're saying you want to propose a treaty to the other continents to free their colonies, close the whole Asia and stop any trades between the Wests? It is impossible" China leaned on his seat, waiting for the Japanese to sink in his words deep in his dead.

Japan blinked a few times and attempts to say something but quickly closes his mouth. South Korea knew he's confused; confused of being rejected.

"B-but can't you see, China-san, that is the only way for us to gain harmony. If we can't pull them all out, the others cannot attain their freedom. If you worry about the European powers, we could fight them if we all stand together as one" Japan tried to explain once more but he still failed to favor China.

"No, that's not it" China shook his head "if you close the whole continent and make our very own world; it could cause destruction. Don't you even understand why we do trades? Because we need something from them that we don't have. And so is them to us. Same as colonies, we use them for source materials for us to make products to sell to others. If we close down and isolate from the rest of the world, we would be lacking materials and so is them. This could affect, no, this WILL affect our people. Try to understand, Japan. You want to save our fellow neighbors but it's a selfish and risky decision"

Japan gripped his fist tightly. "But they were maltreated there! Forced to do things they do not want; they are in the hands of those brutal Westerners! I can't just watch and let them suffer!"

"I'm sorry, Japan. That is just how things are" China closed his eyes as he weakly shook his head. The room was in silence. No one attempts to say a single word, even a heavy sigh. All the four of them are thinking this as 'useless'. Korea looked at Japan who was not moving. This time, he knew Japan was confused why no one understands him; no one understands his ideas and generosity at all.  
Japan was angry. Why won't he be? All his plans and ideas being wasted? He won't allow that; he won't allow this simple blockade to end his plans easily.

"You are just saying that…" he muttered, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"What was that?" China asked.

"You are just saying that because…" Japan's grip tightened "…you are weak"

"Japan!" Taiwan exclaimed as the three were shocked at the words which came out of his lips. Both young nations reacted but China was frozen, wide-eyed at what his assumed brother just called him. He was furious, both of them are. Taiwan was about stop the tension when Korea stopped her. They shouldn't interfere, not right now.

China just smirked at his accusation. "You call a nation that fought big and stronger empires weak? You don't know who you're talking to, or rather, what I have been through, Japan"

"Then why aren't you accepting my idea? Don't tell me you are scared." Japan mocked

"You don't have the rights to say I am scared, moreover calling me weak", China said gritting his teeth.

"Then why did you lose some of your territories like Hong Kong and Macau? Why are most of your ports opened out of your own will? And why are you in Western Influence right now? Russia, Germany and France are taking most of your territories."

China sighed before answering "They are all part of treaties. And being in unequal treaties doesn't mean one nation is weak. And those three, they have intervened in the end of our war. It is not my fault. You even agreed on it"

"It was a reluctant decision. I have no power if ever I resist them. That is why we could have ignored all this if we go into isolation" Japan narrowed his eyes.

"Isolation, huh? Then why did you agree when America forced you to open your ports for him? It just shows that we can't ignore any nation to force open us if we ever close Asia from the rest of the world" China raised his chin lightly up as he asked.

"I told you, it's different this time. I was forced to open my ports because I don't have enough military power at that time. And did I tell you, we can fight them if we all stand and help one another?"Japan answered

"Help one another? Then explain to me your Alliance with that Great 'Opium' Britain! Will you end it now and instead ally with the nations you call 'weak'?" China exclaimed.

Japan calmed down and tried to straighten his back. "I am certain Britain is affected with the Yellow Peril. I don't need to speak more about it but even if I have to let go of our alliance just for the sake of my fellow nations, I will tore our friendship apart"

With Japan's answer, China was completely enraged. This 'boy' doesn't know what he's talking about. "Japan, why are you so angry with those Westerners and Colonizers…" China shot a glance at the Island nation "…when you're a colonizer yourself?"

"No I'm not!" Japan exclaimed, making the two young nations jolt. It was the first time they saw Japan angry. It is unusual for him to raise his voice in front of China, of all. But instead, china was calm.

"Yes, you are! And those two are your colonies!" he pointed at Korea and Taiwan before continuing "You have attacked several territories of mine and others. Don't say you're different from them! You are a colonizer, yourself, Japan!"

"Stop it!"

China jolted, standing from his seat. He turned at Korea who just screamed and then to Taiwan who run towards Japan. Just then he realized everything he had done.

"I am not like them" Japan muttered in between breaths of anger. "I will never be like them"

"Yes, yes, Japan-san. So just calm down" Taiwan worriedly held both Japan's shoulders for support. China felt guilt rush in his chest. Saying such things to his brother. This shouldn't be happening.

Finally, Japan was back to his senses. "I… I was being rude" he said as he stood up and faced china with a face full of troubles. But his eyes; China saw his eye color flashed scarlet before it turned back to regular brown. "Please forgive me for my behavior." Japan bowed, never lifting up his head until he's forgiven.

"No, Japan. I'm also sorry. We have been acting childish instead of trying to understand each other. Please" China worriedly asked and Japan finally lift up from his bow.

"We are guests, we shouldn't have acted indecent in front the host" Japan once again explained.

"No need to be formal, Japan. We are brothers, we do fight sometimes"

_Brothers…_

"Then please, let's continue the discussion next time. But I don't want your visit to be this quick. Will you stay even just for a day?" China pleaded for the invitation.

Both Taiwan and Korea turned at Japan. It depends to their senior if they can stay or not. They really wanted to be with China but it's now completely vague when the two just had a very serious argument. But Japan knows what the two wants. He is not an evil person, is he? He sighed and smiled wryly. "We'll be honored"

"Lovely. Now, I think, is time for tea. Shall we proceed to the dining room, then?" China gladly said and so the three walked out of the room; Japan and Taiwan heading first.

.

"Korea" China called before the young nation could even exit. He turned to face his older brother, his head tilting slightly. "I am worried of Japan" China said, walking towards South Korea. "Was it because of culture shock? His Xenophobia? Or might be because of Hikikomori. Still, I'm asking you a favor. Keep a close watch of your brother. I don't like this feeling but it seems he's going into a path towards danger"

_and destruction…_

Korea just blinked. Of course, he's already aware of Japan's sudden change. He knew he needs to be cautious around Japan. It is good that Japan's asking for South Korea's opinions lately but no one really knows what's going on inside his mind.

South Korea smiled and then saluted "You can count on me, Aniki…" Time will only tell what he, Japan, really is trying to prove. "…after all, 'accomplishments' originated from me".

* * *

**Formosa- The name given to Taiwan Island**  
**Yellow Peril- The term refers to the skin color of East Asians, and the fear that the mass immigration of Asians threatened white wages and standards of living and that they would eventually take over and destroy western civilization, their ways of life and values. ****The term has also referred to the belief and fear that East Asian societies would invade and attack Western societies, wage wars with and lead to their eventual destruction and eradication.**  
**Hikikomori- a Japanese term to refer to the phenomenon of reclusive adolescents or young adults who withdraw from social life, often seeking extreme degrees of isolation and confinement. **

**-The war China was referring to was the 1st Sino-Japanese War and where Russia, along with Germany and France, intervene over the terms of the treaty that ended the said war.**

**-China was under Western Influence and so Taiwan barely recognizes his place because of the sudden changes.**

**-United States and the opening of Japan- Between 1852 and 1854, Commodore Perry, and U.S.N. entered Japanese waters with a modern battle fleet, to request that the Japanese open up avenues of trade with the United States. Initially these were refused and the ships left. Commodore Perry then returned and threatened the Japanese Government with a "show of force" (basically he would bombard their coastal towns and cities) unless they accepted trade agreements with America. The Japanese, still almost medieval in policy and weapons, had no choice to give in.**

**-China's explanation is just one of a lot of reasons why trading is very important.**


End file.
